Love Is An Unusual Game
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Spin off story from With Every Bit Of Sunshine, There Will Be A Bit Of Rain on how Charlie and Luna came to be in that story. M for later chapters! Enjoy...R&R


Love Is An Unusual Game.

AN: so this is a spin off from _With Every Bit Of Sunshine, There Will Be A Bit Of Rain._ Slightly AU given the pairing but fits into the canon timeline. I did this pairing into WEBOSTWBABOR because I liked the sound of them and realised I wanted to do a spin off how they came to be in my story. Enjoy! :) :)

 **Prologue- First Meetings**

 **November 1994-**

Thirteen year old Luna Lovegood laid awake in her dorm as she heard the other girls in her year giggle at her choice of clothes and hair. She clasped her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling when she heard a tapping at the window. The other girls giggled, rushing forward towards the window and Luna heard one of them groaned.

'It's for Looney' she heard Amelia Jones groan. Luna jumped up and the girls looked surprised to see her still awake. She rushed forward and grabbed the letter.

'Secret boyfriend, Looney?' another girl named Beatrice Smith asked, giggling.

 _Meet me near the entrance in five minutes. I have a surprise for you. Ginny_

 _Ginny?_ Luna thought to herself _As in Ginny Weasley?_ This surprised Luna. Ginny was in Luna's charms, potions and Care Of Magical Creatures classes. She had said hey to Luna a few times but she would not class her as a friend. She knew she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. She grabbed her shoes and dressing gown from her bed and rushed downstairs.

Ginny was waiting for her when Luna got to the entrance. The redhead gave her a smile when she saw her. Luna looked at her. She was small, even for a girl and Luna had the feeling Ginny would not be one of them girls who grew into their height but Luna also noted it might be a year or five years but Ginny would grow into a beautiful girl and make her feel even more low about herself.

'Ah, you came, Luna!' Ginny exclaimed, jumping up from the wall she was leaned against. Luna gave her smile when she called her by her proper name not by her ridiculous nickname.

'Yes but what is it, Ginny? Is this some kind of trick?' Luna questioned. Ginny looked a little offended but shook her head.

'My brother is here. He works in Romania with dragons but he is here which only means one thing' she replied, sighing. Luna looked at her confused.

'That the first task has something to do with dragons!' Ginny whispered, with a grin.

'No way!' Luna exclaimed, in shock.

'Yes way! Now come on, let's go and see these dragons. I know you love animals' Ginny replied, still smiling.

'Thank you, Ginny' Luna said, as she followed her down near the forest.

'It is fine. To tell you the truth I did not really want to face dragons alone' Ginny replied, with a nervous smile.

'No not for that. For calling me Luna' she replied, quietly.

'Well that is it your name and I am not going to call you something that Cho Chang thinks is funny' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

'You really do not like that girl do you?' Luna questioned, stopping her for a moment.

'I just don't think she is a nice person and I do not get why guys waste their time on her' Ginny replied, quickly.

'Maybe because she is an amazing seeker, really pretty, really sma-'

'Yes she is bloody perfect, I get it. Now come on let's go before someone sees us' Ginny said, quickly and pulled Luna into the forest.

'Ginny, Luna, what are you doing out of bed?' A booming voice asked behind them. They turned and saw Hagrid.

'Charlie is here and I wanted to show Luna the dragons' Ginny replied. Luna saw she was trying to hold her nerve.

'I never saw you' Hagrid said with a smile and let them past.

'Hey, trouble, what are you doing here?' Charlie asked Ginny, as they reached the fence and hugged her.

'Oh hey, thanks brother, that is certainly how you greet your sister who you have not seen for five months' Ginny replied but gigged, hugging him back.

'You brought a friend' Charlie said, looking at Luna who felt herself blush a little.

'Yes, this is Luna. She is a raven-'

'It is good to see you friends with friends of your own. I was worried Ron would have to babysit you for seven years' Ginny scowled at him, crossing her arms as he walked away to deal with a dragon. She turned to Luna who she saw was staring after Charlie as he tried to calm the swedish dragon out.

'Oi, that is my brother. My rather rude brother but still my brother!' Ginny exclaimed, slapping Luna's arm softly.

'Sorry! Got carried away' Luna replied, turning back to Ginny.

'Well he is twenty two next month and has never kept down a long term relationship so keep clear. Come on, if he is a mardy mood, I'll come back tomorrow night' Ginny said, pushing Luna to walk away who sighed and nodded. With one last glance at Charlie, Luna began to walk away.


End file.
